Kirigakure: Squad 1 Gaurds the Gate 4-4-14
Participants Akiyo Yuki Katsuro Uchiha Roleplay LightFang: -Akiyo would be pacing back and forth between the main gate of the Hidden Mist Village. He and his team had been placed on a C rank mission to gaurd the main gate for the day. A simple task but with Kazu stuck on bed rest it may prove to be a bit difficult. "BLaaaaaaah. Why do we have to gaurd this stupid gate all day. Nothing interesting ever happens here. Meh, i guess the pay is nice but its still a lame mission." Akiyo would crouch down and rest his back against the outter wall as he looked out over the horizon. "Say Katsu, ya think Kazu will be ok by the time the chunin exams get here? If not then we will have to do it all by ourselves." Akiyo's eyes would follow over the horizon as he scoped across the trees and marshlands nearby. "Hey maybe somebody will come by and try to attack the village today, then we could have some fun." He would chuckle softly. "Not that i wish it or anything..."- CastielCaoin: Katsuro would be walking around the gate with Akiyo and just before he chose to sit, he grabbed the canteen from his belt and takes a swig offering some to Akiyo. As per usual, he didn’t talk much unless to answer questions or help his team,- Kazu will be fine but I don’t think he’ll be here for the exams, im not sure. – He then yawned and sat down across from him knowing that this mission could turn dangerous, at any time, even with his scar as a reminder, he did just kill one of the bandits that was robbing the country side. He then would look over to Akiyo as he mentioned the village getting attacked and he shivered and said- I don’t want that either so lets hope that it doesn’t come to that, especially on our watch. We let something through and the kage will have our head- LightFang: - AKiyo would be about to respond and keep the conversation going just as a comotion would be mad over near the gate. This would force Akiyo to trun and take notice of it. A man whose face he couldnt see behind a mask would be rushing out of the village with a sack tied arround his back. An older man would be chasing him yelling "stop that theif" The man would stop just outside the gate huffing and Akiyo would jump up to look for where the theif had headed. "Come on Katsu, this mission just picked up." Akiyo would rush off into the marsh lands giving pursuit to the theif hoping Katsu would be right behind him. "HEY COWARD WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING?!?!" The theif would look back and quickly form hand signs flowing Tiger, Hare, Boar, and Dog together. After the signs a larg wall would jut out of the ground of solid earth. AKiyo would quickly redirect himself launching upward and landing at the top of the wall before kicking off the wall to use it to launch himself infront of the theif. "Wrong move theif.. now your trapped." Akiyo would stand blocking the bandits way forward and knew that the wall was behind him leaving the theif only the option to run to the left or right or to fight. Akiyo was hoping that the altercation could be sorted without a fight but it seems that is more likely now that a jutsu was cast. "Just hand over what you stole and we wont have to hurt you.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro heard the man just before he sprinted past so he was on his feet, flipping up like he was to quick for his own good, as they took off he was right behind Akiyo and he knew then and there he should of knocked on wood, when Akiyo mentioned an attack. He would watch as the wall would spring to life from the dirt and he realised that he was able to use earth jutsus now the question was what exactly this guy could do. As Akiyo went over the wall, Katsuro stopped and realised that the bandits back was to the wall, slipping a hand into his pouch as he puts a kunai in each hand, jumping up onto the wall and crouches on the top so he was surrounding the bandit. His hand was up in a guarding position infront of his face, as the other hand was helping him do a tripod perch on the wall, looking down on the bandit he realised that there was a necklace around the guys neck, same as he pulled off the body of the last bandit. Katsuro’s heart began to race and his shoulder hurt lightly. He then looked around and then back to the bandit before he made another move and he wanted to say something but kept quiet until he needed to piss off the man. LightFang: -Taking notice of his surrounding the theif would form his hands into Boar and then flow to Ox before slaming his left hand to the ground and calling out, "Tearing Earth Turning Palm!" Once the hand struck the ground bits of earth would begin to rumble and shake loose under Akiyo's feet. The earth arround him would start to spiral inward toward Akiyo almost like a whirl pool on land. Thanks to his speed, however Akiyo would be able to launch himself out of the vortex and land safely to the side. Akiyo would raise his hands to the clone seal and grin softly, "Hey Katsu, check this out. Water Clone Jutsu!" utilising a few puddles nearby in the marshlands Akiyo would form two perfect clones of himself out of water. Due to his outburst Akiyo unwittingly alerted the theif to Katsuro's position. The theif would turn seeing the boy atop the wall he created earlier and quickly flash the hand signs, Rabbit, Boar, Rat, Horse, Tiger, Snake. Once the final seal was formed the wall under Katsuro would split open suddenly. If Katsuro didnt move fast that would leave him to a 10 meter fall, more than enough to break a bone. Akiyo would notice this and lunge into the attack, "NO YOU DONT" Akiyo's attack would send his first clone to cross from the right to left as it let out a powerful right hook at the theif. Following this the second clone would cross behind from left to right with a kunai in hand and slice for the mid section of the theif. Finally Akiyo himself would be running straight forward and jump up to deliver a flying drop kick into the chest of the theif. However the theif would merely side step the first punch, barely get a knick to his clothes from the kunai and when the drop kick camethe bandit would jump over it and drop his knees into the chest of Akiyo sending him into the ground with a sputter.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro would realise the wall begins to shake as he runs along it , aimed straight for the tree. As the hole opened up he dove, wanting to reach the branch as he did, slowly disappearing into the trees and he watched as Akiyo got really close to the bandit, worried that he was going to get caught into something, but before he got close. Katsuro noticed how well Akiyo got nailed into the ground , and his other two clones just up and missed sending them past the bandit. Katsuro was secretly Impressed. He continued to hide in the tree and ready to bail Akiyo out the first chance he got. Holding tight onto the kunai as he looked around and waited for an opening. He realised his team mate could be stuck but didn’t know for sure being there was three of them. He would make the hand signs for the clone jutsu and made two perfect clones; even if they couldn’t physically attack he might be able to shift the bandits weight enough to get akiyo out, While the real Katsuro stayed in the tree and threw both the kunai on the ground on the left side of the bandit, the two clones dove to the right side of the bandit and went in to attack him, as Katsuro released the bombtags on the kunai, sending a blast wave out from the two kunai, the combo attacks primary move, to disorient the bandit. LightFang: -As he slammed into the ground Akiyo would let out a gasp for air. His two clones would turn around and begin to launch an attack to force the bandit off of him . howevery at the same time his two clones reached the bandit and him Katsuro's clones did aswell. The explosion would go off and Akiyos two cloned would burst producing a short rain over the marshland. The shock waves of the blast would send the theif back off of Akiyo but it would also damage Akiyo. Akiyo would stand up clutching his arm and look over to where Katsuro's clones had came from. "You idiot, you realise you just attacked me too. Did you really plan to blow up you team mate. On top of that you destroyed my clones now ill have to make more. Akiyo would raise his hands to form the clone seal but before he could activate the jutsu he would be swept off his feet. He had taken his attention off of the theif who had moved up behind him and knocked Akiyos feet out from under him. The theif would sping to place his palm on Akiyo's chest to throw him faster as he was falling. Once Akiyo hit the ground the earth around him would swallow him down everything but his head. Akiyo would be knocked unconcious and trapped in the Headhunter Jutsu by this bandit. - CastielCaoin: Katsuro cringed as he watched his partner get beaten into the ground and then suddenly buried from the neck down. He watched as the bandit looked around and took a breath before going back to his friends head and the anger begin to fill Katsuro’s body, as well as worry for his partner’s wellbeing since he just nearly blew him up. His body straightened up and he dropped down to the ground keeping his eyes closed as he landed knowing where the bandit was and his hearing was listening closely for movement. Katsuro began to speak, - My turn. You recently lost a comrade. I killed him- he reached up lowering his top to show the scar on his shoulder. His hand covering it again as he then would slowly open his eyes and to his amazement he seen more then just the bandit. The area around them was showing chakra flow, in his partners body aswell as the bandit. He smiled and realised what has happened and began to stare into the face of the bandit wanting to lock eyes with him, his hand moves to his tool pack and held a kunai in each hand. If they locked eyes the bandit would be thrown into the demonic illusion: false surroundings techniques. The ground around the bandit would be the same except Akiyo would have vanished, the ground where he was, was flat and hard to the touch. The air around them was a light breeze in the illusion, aswell as the dark blue sky strewn with white clouds, The trees were all green aswell as the detailed bark was rough just like the original. In the illusion, Katsuro would be standing ready for the bandit while in reality, he would be walking tword the bandit and go around him to help his team mate from the ground. If this was successful he would pull his partner from the ground and place a bombtag on the bandits back. LightFang: -The Theif would turn to face the boy that dropped out of the tree. He would catch the eyes of the boy and notice their color, red. Could that be the sharingan. He would hear the words that this kid had killed a comrad of his and that would make the theif angry. The theif would sprint off toward the boy who was standing ready for him. Little did the theif know he was already beaten. He had been trapped within the demonic false surrounding. The paper bomb was placed on his back and there was nothing he could do to stop what could happen next. The theif would go to attack the boy within his illusion by using the hiding like a mole technique in colaboration with the double suicide decapitation.- CastielCaoin: The sharingan would shine bright being they were brand new, the crimson color filled his eyes as he looked at his comrade and helped him stand, bringing him along with an arm across his shoulders. The bandit would be using his powers in the genjutsu and realise that he merely bounced off the ground as if it was to hard to bury into, when him and Akiyo were far enough he released the genjutsu and looked back at the thief. – Go burn in hell- He said as he came from the genjutsu and Katsuro made the symbol for release, setting off the bomb tag. Grabbing the bag of stuff that had been dropped from the thief as they walked, he would hold onto his partner till he awoke and he looked his partner over. He could see the chakra flow in his body and smiled noting that it looked normal. He would continue walking till he woke hoping he wouldn’t be to mad that he was hurt, his eyes slowly returning to normal before akiyo awoke- Details Katsuro unlocks the sharingan 1 tomoe.